The instant invention relates generally to competitive game, and more specifically to a game of chance.
Numerous games of chance have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to being played for amusement an relaxation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,718 to J Moore; 4,052,071 to Siegfried; and 4,283,059 to Beeder; all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.